What if
by shinichylde
Summary: Slightly AU future Young Justice with a bit of extras.  future surprise slash  What if things were not as you planned?  Dick Greyson looses everything that mattered to him because of an accident, can someone help him see the light?
1. A rude awakening

Just a little short, I blame this on a dream I had...a sort of what if..  
>What if it was Dick who lost the use of his legs? Decided to go with a possible future YJ world mixed with my own little ideas. So Slight AU for funs sake<br>Enjoy

There wasn't a day that went by that Dick Greyson, former boy wonder, didn't look back and wonder how things had changed so quickly for him. It had only been two years since he had left to become his own man, two years since he had been Nightwing and at the end of those two years he lost it all. One mistake, one night of helping someone had cost him so much more then he had expected... considering the fact he hadn't even been Nightwing that night. He'd just been on his way home, made the wrong turn and stopped at the wrong moment.  
>He shouldn't have gone after the thief, the worst that would have happened would have been the womans purse would be gone. No instead he had to be the good guy he was and run after him, he was lucky that car had managed to slow the way it did...he still lived. Although with the damaged done...he wasn't sure he felt it was worth it.<p>

Sighing after a moment of glaring at the vibrant red numbers on the clock beside his bed and turning off the irritating alarm, the dark haired male slowly got himself up and dropped his feet to the floor groaning slightly. "To damn early..." he muttered, grabbing his clothes he had set out from the night before. It still took him a bit of fighting to get himself dressed but he managed, having refused the help others kept insisting he take though he had little choice in the chair he was given to use. The chirping of his phone was cut off as he grabbed the offending item, flicking it open. "Yes I'm up Babs," he cutt of the redhead before she even got in a chipper, "hello."

"Well aren't you cranky this morning," she huffed, running fingers through her hair as she checked herself in the mirror making sure to fix the light smudge of eyeliner. "Come on, its just breakfast and its free." She could almost see the others pretty blues rolling as she spoke.

"Yes but it still consists of me having to get up earlier then I even want to, its six am. I would prefer to sleep in to eight."

"You need to get out more sweetie, trust me. Just be thankful its just us and not _everyone _you know, which can be done by the way considering you havent even bothered to call anyone at all since your accident." Her tone was playful dispite how serious she was.

"You do and I will make sure every dirty little secret you have gets out," he growled half heartedly, making himself a coffee. Dick knew Barbara was very capable of fulfilling her threat, which was the whole reason he was being dragged out for the breakfast with her. "Its just us right? Really...just us?"

"Well and Bruce too, you know he's worried about you. You signed yourself out of the hospital two days early for crying out loud, didn't even bother to call any of us to get home or at least to _tell _us." Her voice had risen slightly, she apparently was still pissed about that though it had been a few months ago. 

"I didn't need to be mothered to death thank you very much, between him and Alfred I'd end up in the fricken loony bin sooner rather then later," he snorted. "It's my life Babs, I'm an adult...not a little kid. Plus, he's got a new kid to worry about so I didn't think he needed to be bothered by my own mess."

"Dick I swear I am going to beat some sense into you; that doesnt matter. He still cares about you, still thinks of you as family and as of his son-" she was cut off quickly however.

"Can we deal with this later? I Thought we had to make it to the resturant?" He wouldnt take long to get there, it was just down the street from his new flat. "I'll meet you there," and he hung up before she could bother to continue. "And she wonders why I prefer men more often than women..."  
>With that he headed off to the resturant to put up with the pair for breakfast, he could fake a smile with the best of them. <p>


	2. Unexpected surprises

Okay so this was supposed to a short but my mind kept rolling with things and it turned out to be an unplanned continuation.  
>Not sure where Im going with this put lets see shall we?<p>

I did say that there will be future slash, Im flipping back and forth on a few ideas but if you have an idea for somone to help our pretty bluebird out. Leave a comment and make sure o give a good reason why. Can be any of the Young jusice boys or even someone from the batverse.

Disclamier: I do not own Young justice or any of the DC family! Its called fanfiction for a raeson people.

~*~*~*~ Ch 2 ~*~*~*~

Dick was deffinetly going to need to fake more then just a smile, considering he had made a dire mistake in hanging up on Barbara. The young woman had promptly made a few calls and gathered together some of his old team mates, she looked very pleased at his reaction.

Bruce was seated with her at one side of the large table looking slightly irked at the group as well. though it appeared he hadnt gotten much of a choice once Barbara had gotten the idea in her head. Wally West, the vibrant red-headed speedster, was sitting beside her chatting away with the red-headed batgirl and had yet to notice Dick as she laughed at something one of the others had said, to Wallys left sat a familar well built figure. Conner rolled his eyes, he had filled out more so since Dick had last seen him and he seemed to have become balanced but he still wasnt fond of Wally's crappy pick up lines. Though a deep laugh came from a man who was hard for Dick to place, especially with the little girl settled in his lap, it took wallys lips forming the mans name to place him. Roy, former sidekick to Green Arrow, and he held who appeared to be his little girl.  
>A soft giggle came from Megan who had her back to the entrance, Dick couldnt see her face but he knew she was hiding her martian form well as she sat beside someone who could only be the atlantian. Khaldur seemed the same from behind, even the use of a sweater with the neckline above his gills.<p>

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Dick made his way to the table, catching everyones attention almost at once and the smiles he got faultered mosts faces save for Bruce, Barbara and Roys rather adorable little daughter. He managed a light smile for them all, "hey...this is a surprise."

"Says the one in the chair," Wally breathed, looking at Dick with a startled expression untill he was elbowed harshly in the side, Conner glaring at him. "Shut up Wally," he hissed.

"It's good to see you Dick." Megan smiled softly at him hiding her concern for the other, though it was still noticed.  
>"You too Megan," he nodded before smiling to the others as he motioned to the chair, "let's get past the obvious, Yes I cant walk and yes Im in this chair most likley for the rest of my life and no I wasn't working. It was an accident, not an attack, not a mistake...an accident." His tone was sharp. "I dont want to hear anything about my legs, I can still feel but I cant move them."<p>

Bruce had remained silent from the start, his gaze fell on his first Robin as he heard the pain and anger in his tone. The night Bruce had gotten the call from the hospital about Dick sent him into a panic, he had almost crashed the car more then once, arriving there in record time just as his son went into surgery. The hours of waiting nearly killed him had it not been for Alfred and surprisingly even Selina who had heard about the accident and came by to make sure that Bruce wouldnt do anything stupid. Shaking his head he set his hand on Dicks arm in an attempt to calm him down, he could feel the tremor under his touch.

"He didnt mean to upset you Dick, please try to calm down. We came to see you and see how you are doing...besides everything that happened. We are your friends, are we not?" Khaldur spoke gently, giving Wally a sharp look of disproval before meeting Dicks gaze. "I know there is much we all have missed in everyones lives"  
>"Like the fact Roy heres a daddy" Wally grinned, jerking his thumb to the ex-archer. "Never expected that one really"<p>

Roy ignored the speedsters obviouse dig as he held the small girl in his lap while she happily colored on the paper, the girls attention focused soley on completeing her master piece. "Best thing that ever happened to me" he added, smiling at Dick.

Relaxing just a little Dick sank back into his chair nodding to them, before a smile f his own flickered as Lian looked up at her father. "Bue?" she pointed to te cup of colored crayons, happily taking the color from her fathers hand and getting back to work.

After that things seem to settle down into easy chatter, Bruce lasted for only so long before he had to go and made Dick promise to contact him when he wanted before he left. The others filtered off after an hour or so with Megan having to meet her uncle and Khaldur needing to get to a meeting with Arthur but both assured Dick thy would visit him wen they had time.

Wally and Conner were left, aong with Roy and his little girl who ad somehow ended up sitting in Dicks lap chatting away about this and that making Dick laugh more then he had in a few months. It felt good...


End file.
